D-vil
by manteiga024
Summary: Até as almas mais puras da Terra tem um demônio dentro de si.


Sangue. Suor. Lágrimas. Tudo isso estava misturado na sua camisa. Ele suspirou. Por que aqueles desgraçados não morriam logo? Não importava o quanto ele batesse, o quanto ele xingasse, e o quanto torturasse, sempre apareceriam mais e mais deles. Em todas as esquinas, em todos os becos sujos e em todas as casas de família. Eles estavam lá. Os demônios. Os humanos...

Suspirou mais uma vez, desapontado. Havia proporcionado um belo espetáculo a uma garotinha que estava por ali, escondida. Cinco homens, imundos, brutos, animais. Cinco homens queriam abusar de uma pobre garotinha indefesa. Que devia ser órfã, por sinal. Pois bem, ele viu que não usar o cosmo naquela ocasião seria mais justo, e que usar uma barra de ferro era mais divertido do que bater com as mãos nuas. Em poucos instantes, os malditos estavam no chão, com os ossos e tripas pra fora do corpo, pedindo piedade, proferindo maldições, chamando-o de demônio...

Demônio? Eles eram o demônio! Ele só queria ajudar. Limpar a humanidade de seres desprezíveis como aqueles. Depois de tantos anos oferecendo a própria vida para acabar com as lutas, ele finalmente encontrou o prazer nelas. Depois de ter visto tantas mortes, depois de ter reinado sobre ela... Ele decidiu que não iria fugir. Abandou a armadura, abandonou Atena, abandonou os amigos e os irmãos, e foi viver sua vida de justiceiro longe deles, pobres garotos que acreditavam ter acabado com o Deus do Submundo...

Mas não haviam feito isso. Porque ele era o Deus do Submundo. E eles não iriam mata-lo. E a morte que tanto o aterrorizava, agora é sua amiga, sua amante, sua diversão de fim de semana...

Calmamente, ele tirou um cigarro de um dos bolsos, acendeu, e começou a andar em direção a sua casa. Por sorte, ele havia saído de casa com um sobretudo, que serviu para esconder a roupa suja de sangue. Enquanto caminhava, passou por restaurantes, bares, lugares onde as famílias iam pra se divertir.

Pobres humanos... Pensam que são donos de si e do mundo. Esquecem-se que um dia pode vir alguém e destruir seus sonhos e suas vidas, como ele havia acabado de fazer com aqueles estupradores de criancinhas. Eles eram humanos. E humanos são demônios.

Ao chegar em casa, ele viu uma carta. De Saori Kido, para Shun Amamyia. Assunto: estou com saudades. Besteira. Se ela estava com saudades, porque escolhera Seiya ao invés dele? E, com a raiva que qualquer humano teria, ele rasgou a carta, quebrou uma televisão, um sofá, uma parede, um espelho...

E, ao olhar para o espelho, rachado e sujo com o sangue de sua mão, ele percebeu que não era um deus como ele achava. Ele ainda tinha sentimentos. Deuses não precisam deles. Olhou para a pia do cozinha, onde uma faca beeem afiada estava pedindo para ser usada. E ele pensou em livrar o mundo da sua existência miserável. Ele achou que era um deus, mas na verdade, era um demônio... Como disseram todos os homens que matou. Como o seu irmão disse, depois que ele, em um surto de bebedeira e raiva, quebrou quase toda a mansão Kido.

Ele viu nessa hora, que não era um deus. E saiu correndo daquela casa, com lágrimas nos olhos, até o bar mais próximo que lhe oferecesse whisky barato e no qual ocorresse alguma briga na qual ele pudesse descontar seu ódio. E ao acordar, jogado numa calçada, do lado de fora de um bar qualquer, coberto de sangue de mais homens que ele matou, ele se sentiu de alma limpa. Porque ele não era um deus, mas era quase. Era o ser mais puro da Terra. E iria eliminar todos os seres que ele considerasse imundos. Até chegar o dia, em que a morte o acolheria, e ele iria para o encontro de seu rei. Para o encontro do pedaço de sua alma que estava faltando.

Quando Ikki viu seu irmão jogado naquele bar, sentiu algo com uma facada no peito. Seu irmãozinho, a alma mais pura da terra, agora era um bêbado viciado em drogas e jogatinas, que vivia pelas ruas, brigando e matando gente. A dor aumentou ainda mais quando Shun passou do seu lado e não o reconheceu. Ou não quis reconhecer. Então ele percebeu que até as almas mais puras da Terra, tem um demônio dentro de si. E que elas facilmente dominadas por ele. E esse demônio vai corroendo as pessoas, contorcendo seu senso de justiça, matando tudo o que é bom. Até que ele assuma por completo o controle do corpo da pessoa.

Ikki se lembrou que havia dito que o irmão se tornaria um demônio. E então, ele se arrependeu de ter feito aquela "profecia".

**Fim. Que diabo de fanfic doida e sem graça, rs.**


End file.
